


A Little Freaked Out

by flickawhip



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 10:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11311152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Pippa tries to settle in...





	A Little Freaked Out

“Pipsqueak! Pip... hey...”

Hecate had moved swiftly to tuck Pippa against her, stroking a hand through her hair even as the woman shivered, her voice almost teasing.

“For the love of Bats Pipsqueak... It’s just a cat... my cat actually... what set that off?”

“I... guess I’m still not used to this...”

“This?”

“Being here... it took... a lot.”

“I know, I know Pipsqueak. I understand but you need to stop jumping when the cat tries to come to bed... she won’t forgive you if you kick her again...”

Pippa had sighed softly.

“Sorry Hec...”

“Don’t apologize to me... Apologize to Nyxie...”

The cat had hissed in reply, causing Hecate to roll her eyes.

“Or... not... I suppose. Just... try to rest?”


End file.
